Turnabout Shikon
by Fullmetalcrusade
Summary: Inuyasha is on trial for murder and theres only one defense attorney willing to take the case. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney


Turnabout Shikon.

"How did I end up in this situation?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat behind the defendants table, examining the courtroom. He looked over at the prosecuting attorney, the guy who was trying everything he could to send him to an early grave. He stood tall, wearing a burgundy suit, with ruffles on the front, very classic, very chic. He looked at the jurors who seemed to be already convicting him with their piercing stares, not believing a word of his testimony. He then looked at the judge, who sat high, ruling over the courtroom as a supreme overlord. He then looked at the defense attorney, the only person who seemed to be on his side. He heard that this guy was the best, especially with cases that were stacked against him. He couldn't even afford to pay this guy, yet he continued to defend him anyway, not even acknowledging payment. He looked at the papers on the table, but could only see part of one,

_Prosecuting attorney: Miles Edgeworth_

_Defense attorney: Pheonix Wright._

3 Days earlier

"Pheonix, we got a call this morning from someone named Miroku, he has a case." Ema said to phoenix as he walked in the door of his office.

"Really, great we haven't had a case in months, I'm gonna be broke soon. So what's the situation?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know, he was very vague and sounded flustered over the phone, we should probably go to the detention center, he said he was there."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Phoenix said.

They headed down to the detention center, thinking about what the case could be.

"Maybe it's some kind of really sick crime, that's why he sounded the way he did." Ema said.

"Yeah, but to a normal person, most things are considered sick." Phoenix said.

They made it to the detention center, and asked for Miroku at the front desk.

"Yes, we've been expecting you Mr. Wright, your client is in holding cell 3B." the receptionist explained

Phoenix and Ema walked down the hall and into the a small room with a window, on the other side sat Inuyasha, his long black hair, messy and uncombed. He wore a red shirt, torn and dirty, as though he'd been in a fight recently.

" Hello, I'm Phoenix, your defense attorney, you must be Inuyasha." Phoenix said.

Inuyasha stared at him, silent.

"Who hired you?" he asked.

"Someone, named Miroku called me, but I haven't been officially hired yet." Phoenix explained

Inuyasha scowled, "I should have known, look I have no chance of getting off, so you might as well not waste your time, or Miroku's money."

Phoenix smiled embarrassed by his current situation.

"Well, as much as I'd love to respect your wishes, I kind of need this case, besides I am very flexible on fees, changing case to case."

"You need this case because you're broke huh." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Phoenix admitted reluctantly. "So at least tell me the case, then I'll decide if it's worth my time."

"I've been accused of killing my girlfriend."

"I see, why have you been charged?"

"Why not look at the case file?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh right" Phoenix said with his hand behind his head, again embarrassed.

He picked up the manila folder that lay on the counter next to him and began to read.

Case # 3442 

_Victim: Kagome Higurashi._ _Killed by single bullet wound to the head. three more bullets found in chest and one in neck. Died within ten minutes of being shot. _

_Suspect: Inuyasha Shikon. Current criminal record, member of notorious youkai gang. Charged and convicted with armed robbery, aggravated assault, possession with intent to sell, various other misdemeanors._

_Case Summary: The victim was found dead in her apartment by younger brother Sota on the morning of 3/29. Body thought to have been in apartment from around 2:00 am, the estimated time of death to 10:00 am. Bullets taken from the victims body match the ballistics of those taken from suspects gun in previous cases. Suspect was found at 12:00 pm on 3/29, carrying what is suspected to be the murder weapon and the victims personal ID as well as her credit card and mirror. Also had his cell phone. No other suspects currently being investigated._

"That's quite a case. Everything is stacked against you." Phoenix said after putting down the case file.

"Well Wright, now you see there's no reason to take this case." Inuyasha said.

"Well Mr. Shikon it's obvious that you haven't seen my track record. I specialize in cases like these, I just need to know one thing, did you do it?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, leaping out of his chair only to be restrained by the guard next to him. "I would never hurt her, I loved her, I still do and always will."

"Well then, I accept the case." Phoenix said with confidence.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, you've given me your word, therefore I have to prove you innocent. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"…no, I have nothing else to say. Take this if you want, but I know you're only doing it for the money." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, then I'm going to go talk to the police and get more info. I'll get to the bottom of this and prove your innocence Mr. Shikon." Phoenix said

"We go to trial tomorrow, don't waste your time."

"It won't be a waste of time when the judge declares not guilty. Now excuse me, I have some investigating to do." Phoenix said, as he stood up. "Just be there tomorrow and tell the truth."

Phoenix walked out of the room and joined Ema who was waiting outside in the hall.

"So, did you take the case?" she asked.

"Yep, he didn't do it, so I have to prove that."

"Well, if he didn't do it, science will prove it" Ema said happily

"Whatever, come on, lets go to the police station" Phoenix said.

End of Chapter one.


End file.
